1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to generation of images of remote objects and, more particularly, to generation of corrected images generated from a scanning sensor on a moving platform.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Using line scanning, an electro-optical sensor can acquire image data for a remote object while in motion. Support data associated with each acquisition by the sensor contains measurement histories for position, velocity, attitude angles and rates, and a priori error variances. Accurate support data is important to the image formation process, as errors can manifest themselves as geometric artifacts.
Misregistration correction (MRC) is a component in the image formation chain of a line scanning electro-optical sensor. MRC removes the geometric artifacts introduced by unprogrammed motion, which is unwanted motion not commanded as part of the image acquisition process. It can arise from vibrations, sensor attitude and position knowledge errors, etc.